Wake Up, Mr Liar!
by nyandyanyan
Summary: 'Terima kasih untuk saat-saat menyenangkan yang kita alami bersama.'


Cast : Arisugawa Dice, Yumeno Gentaro.

Genre : Angst

Rated : T

Disclaimer : HIFUMAI dan semua karakter milik KR, IF, dan semua pengurusnya lah. FF ini punya saya.

Summary : 'Terima kasih untuk saat-saat menyenangkan yang kita alami bersama.'

===xxx===

Pintu terbuka. Suara senandung menyenangkan terlantun. Lelaki itu berjalan gusar, menimbulkan suara gaduh di ruangan yang tenang. Dia terkekeh sambil menarik kursi, duduk dengan kebisingan yang lebih-lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Ne, ne, Gentaro. Aku menang banyak semalam." Dia tertawa lagi. Tangannya merogoh saku, mengeluarkan dua tumpuk uang. Meletakkannya di atas alas kain di depan mata. Tangan mengusap wajah, kantung matanya berbanding terbalik dengan wajah gembira. Seakan melawan lelah walau rasanya sulit.

"Orang-orang itu cukup bodoh karena bertaruh banyak hanya untuk beberapa kali main poker. Beruntung sekali aku menang dengan mudah." Dia melanjutkan ocehan masih dengan tawa yang makin lama makin hambar. Kemudian tumpukan uang jadi tak berarti, tergeser sebab tubuh yang terbaring separuh. Jatuh berserakan di bawah ranjang putih. Suara elektrodiagram pelan tapi jelas, masih stabil. Berbunyi satu ketukan tiap saat.

"Ne, Gentaro." Angin menjawab, memuakkan, berbau obat. Kepala terangkat, bertumpu pada kedua lengan. Menatap seseorang yang bernafas dengan bantuan oksigen tambahan. Mata indah itu tertutup. Wajahnya terlalu tenang. Dice ingin mata itu terbuka. Dice ingin ocehannya disambut suara menyebalkan yang hobi melontarkan kebohongan.

"Bangunlah."

Yumeno Gentaro, memasuki bulan ke 3 masa komanya.

===xxx===

Waktu itu, mereka bertiga masih berdiri. Walau tubuh babak belur, walau gendang telinga serasa pecah, walau otak seakan tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain lirik selanjutnya. Mereka harus mencari kata-kata lain, yang lebih tajam, yang bisa membunuh tiga orang lain yang menjadi lawan mereka.

"BRENGSEK!" Umpatan terdengar dari dirinya sendiri. Mikrofonnya aktif lagi, ada suara tawa meremehkan di seberang. Lelaki pirang disana mengaktifkan miliknya juga. Ramuda menahan pergerakannya, protesnya tertelan saat isyarat yang dia terima untuk menoleh ke arah Gentaro dituruti. Lelaki itu, Yumeno Gentaro, terbatuk parah. Tubuhnya tumbang, berlutut. Di sela suara batuk yang mengganggu, ada suara muntahan keras. Dice berlari kesana, ingin menyentuh tapi ragu. Bisa dilihat genangan kecil merah pekat. Mengotori tanah dan bagian kimono yang sudah lusuh terlebih dulu.

"K-Kita-"

"Kalian kalah. Terimalah itu. Ayo pergi, Doppo-kun, Hifumi-kun."

"Kalian boleh juga, tapi masih lebih lemah dari kami. Boo~ membosankan."

"Hi-Hifumi! Ayo pergi! A-Ah, maaf. Maaf."

Matenrou melenggang pergi. Gentaro ambruk, Ramuda datang menopang tubuhnya sementara Dice membeku di tempat. Masih setengah sadar. Kepalanya pening hebat, kakinya gemetar saking tak punya tenaga. Ramuda berteriak memanggil namanya, memastikan keadaan juga minta bantuan untuk memapah Gentaro.

"Dai-"

"Diam, bodoh. Jangan bicara apapun." Dice hanya tidak ingin mendengar suara bergetar itu. Tidak, dia tidak sanggup. Pada lirikan sekilasnya, wajah itu tersenyum. Ada aliran darah di sudut bibir, entah bagaimana bisa atau dari mana. Ramuda baru saja pergi, mungkin mengambil mobil. Dia tidak perduli lagi. Perhatiannya fokus pada nafas Gentaro yang melemah. Masih terbatuk, sebelah tangan menutupi mulut. Ada darah lagi yang keluar, Dice tidak berani membayangkan serusak apa tubuh Gentaro saat ini. "Bertahanlah sebentar lagi." Hanya itu yang bisa dia ucapkan.

"Sweet pea-" Gentaro bersuara lagi, masih dengan getaran menahan sakit. Ada tawa lemah setelahnya, Dice menoleh, bertanya tanpa suara. Gentaro balas tatapan itu, tersenyum lembut lalu menggeleng lemah. "Terima kasih, Dice." Mobil datang setelahnya, Ramuda memanggil dari dalam. Baru sebentar perjalanan mereka, kesadaran Gentaro sudah hilang. Dice diam, tidak bersuara walau berniat membangunkan seseorang dalam dekapan. Selama masih terasa nafas, selama masih terasa hangat tubuhnya. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Dice percaya itu.

"Maaf, kondisinya buruk sekali." Seorang dokter tua keluar. Lengannya terkepal, meninju dinding dingin yang membuat sakitnya sedikit bertambah. "Kalian juga harus segera dirawat."

"Ya, mohon bantuan anda." Tatapannya jatuh pada Ramuda, lelaki itu balik menatapnya. Teduh, bukan Ramuda yang dia kenal. "Kau harus dirawat juga." Lengannya ditarik, menjauhi sebuah ruangan dimana seseorang yang berarti baginya sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa.

===xxx===

"Pagi." Suara derit pintu, seseorang masuk. Ada satu tangkai sweet pea ditangan, berwarna merah muda lembut. Di letakkan di atas meja, vas bunga sudah penuh dengan bunga entah apa, Ramuda pasti mengisinya kemarin. Suara elektrodiagram menjadi musik baru baginya, menyenangkan walau rasanya sesak. Dia tersenyum miring, merasa bodoh dengan pemikiran barusan. Tubuhnya dibawa duduk. Sebelah tangan menggenggam lengan pucat yang tergeletak, mendekapnya menutupi wajah. Helaan nafas lagi, Dice menatap kosong ke arah Gentaro yang bernafas teratur.

"Hey, bukannya tidur terlalu lama itu melelahkan? Kenapa kau belum bangun juga?" Dice tahu betul jika ucapannya tak akan terjawab. Dia selalu berharap Gentaro tiba-tiba membuka mata, memberikan senyuman, mengatakan banyak pujian untuknya walau diakhiri kalimat 'Aku bohong.' Tidak apa-apa, Dice justru merindukan itu. Hanya saja, novelis ini tak pernah membuka mata.

"Bangun, Gentaro." Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Dice meminta hal itu.

Suara pintu terbuka, Ramuda berada disana. Tersenyum dengan sebuket bunga baru. "Pagiii~~" suara cerianya terdengar saat dia melangkah mendekat, menuju meja. Menatap sebentar pada bunga yang memenuhi vas dan satu jenis berbeda yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Kenapa- bunga ini?"

"Oh, aku mengambilnya entah darimana." Dice berbohong, dia mencabut satu dari vas besar tukang bunga di ujung jalan dekat rumah sakit. Dia masih ingat apa yang dikatakan Gentaro sebelum koma. Sweet Pea adalah nama bunga. Bohong jika dia tidak tahu apa arti dari bunga itu sebab Gentaro agaknya beberapa kali membicarakan bahasa bunga saat mereka sedang bercengkerama. Bahan untuk novel katanya.

"Aku- tidak ingin dia pergi."

"Menurutmu aku menginginkannya?" Dice berdecak. Buket lili dalam genggaman jatuh, berserakan kelopaknya. Ramuda menatap kosong ke arah Dice, bergantian ke arah Gentaro sekarang. Dice jadi makin tidak memahami leadernya. "Jangan bilang kau sama dengan orang-orang itu? Jangan menyuruhku menyerah, Ramuda."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu." Suara ceria itu hilang, memang jarang terdengar akhir-akhir ini. Yang di awal tadi, semacam basa-basi saja dan Dice tidak terlalu peduli soal itu. Toh dia sama saja, bersikap seakan tak terjadi apapun seolah membuatnya tampak munafik. "Kau tahu? Harusnya aku tidak menyeret kalian berdua dalam masalah ini." Ramuda tertawa di ujung kalimat. Alis Dice berkerut. Dia bangkit, tangannya bergerak naik dan memukul kepala Ramuda. Bersikap kurang ajar, kemudian tertawa pelan saat melihat wajah protes dari sosok Amemura itu.

"Ayolah, Leader. Dulu kau yang datang padaku, berkata soal membuat dunia jadi lebih menarik. Kutebak kau mengatakan hal yang sama pada Gentaro." Dice menunduk, menatap sebentar pada Gentaro sebelum melanjutkan perkataan. "Aku yakin, Gentaro tidak keberatan sama sekali." Iya, mereka bertiga sama-sama ingin membuat dunia jadi lebih menarik. Tidak untuk orang lain, cukup untuk diri sendiri.

Genggaman terlepas, lengan masuk ke dalam saku mantel hijau. Mata biru langit mengikuti pergerakannya yang kini mengeluarkan pematik dari sana. Dia akan keluar, membeli rokok, mungkin menyalakannya di atap gedung nanti. Memainkan asap sambil memikirkan banyak hal. Kadang berpikir datang ke Shinjuku, minta bantuan dokter hebat yang merangkap sebagai musuh. Tch, pikiran bodoh macam apa itu.

"Kau akan keluar?" Dice menoleh, mengangguk setelahnya. Ramuda tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Dia duduk di kursi tempat Dice duduk tadi. Dice melangkah keluar ruangan. Tubuhnya tertahan setelah keluar, bersandar pada pintu ruangan yang tertutup. Menerawang ke langit-langit putih pucat. Pikirannya kacau. Dia butuh partnernya sadar. Dia tidak perduli soal menang atau kalah, atau hal lain yang berhubungan dengan keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Bagaimana caranya?" dia bergumam, kaki melangkah pergi. Meracau sepanjang jalan hingga tak sadar kemana tungkai membawa tubuhnya pergi.

"Shinjuku. Shinjuku."

===xxx===

"Yo, Doppo." Sapaan datang dari sosok pirang. Si surai merah berdecak, lengannya menenteng tas kerja malas. Tatapan dari mata berkantung tampak tak bersahabat. Si pirang tertawa sambil mendekat, merangkul rekannya dan mendapat protes. "Tumben menjemputku? Aku kerepotan tahu karena para koneko-chan menahanku di dalam."

"Tch, kembali saja sana. Selain itu- lepas jasmu!" Hifumi menghindar dari gerakan cepat Doppo yang hendak melucuti jasnya. Dia terkekeh sambil memberi isyarat penolakan.

"Jangan disini."

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan."

"Kau masih belum menjawab." Doppo berbelok di sebuah gang, Hifumi mengikuti. Helaan nafas terdengar sebelum lelaki itu bicara, langkahnya berhenti. Saat menoleh, Hifumi sedang menatapnya kebingungan.

"Aku- hanya merasa sesuatu akan terjadi." Hifumi tak berkata apapun, kadang firasat Doppo tidak bisa diragukan. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Menyusuri gang gelap dan pengap. Di ujung gang, seseorang bersandar di tembok bata. Mantel panjang hijau dengan tudung terpasang. Bahunya tampak bergerak naik turun berkali-kali. Ada suara sesapan rokok, yang setelahnya puntung menyala terbuang. Diinjak sepatu hitam kotor pelakunya.

"Ma-ten-rou~" panggilan bernada rancu membuat Doppo menahan langkah. Tatapan curiganya menghilang saat tudung berbulu itu terbuka. Dia mengenal bocah ini, hampir 3 bulan lalu sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Hifumi hendak maju, tubuhnya dicegah Doppo agar tak semakin jauh.

"Kau- dari Fling Posse." Doppo memastikan, mendapat jawaban berupa tawa remeh dan satu suara cegukan.

"Benar sekali~ itu memang aku~" Nada pada kalimatnya terdengar aneh. Disusul suara lain, pertanda jika sebuah mikrofon sedang aktif. Doppo berdecak, tidak siap sama sekali. Namun Hifumi justru tertawa pelan di belakangnya. Saat menoleh, lelaki itu ternyata jauh lebih siap darinya –dia sudah memegang mikrofonnya sendiri, entah sejak kapan-.

"Hi-Hifumi-"

"Ne, bocah. Kau benar-benar keras kepala ya." Hifumi melontarkan rapp, tak memberikan kesempatan untuk Dice maju lebih dulu. Dia cukup muak dengan kedatangan tak bersahabat Dice yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu. Serangan yang diberikan cukup besar, Dice mundur beberapa langkah saat merasakan sesuatu berdenyut menyakitkan di dalam kepalanya. Lelaki termuda di Fling Posse mulai maju saat serangan Hifumi berhenti.

"Sudah selesai?"

"AKU BAHKAN BELUM MULAI, BRENGSEK!" Dice merapalkan liriknya. Mencaci, bersumpah serapah. Berakhir dengan kalimat menusuk yang membuat Hifumi tersentak, mundur namun tubuhnya tertahan Doppo. Lengan yang tertahan di hempaskan, peringatan Doppo untuk menghentikan pertikaian tidak berguna ini tidak digubris sama sekali.

"Hei, hentikan." Suara berat dari arah luar gang datang. Sosok tinggi muncul dari balik tubuh Dice. Riou disana, datang melerai. "Kupikir pertarungan kita sudah berakhir." Ucapnya mendesis. Dice mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidung, berdecak dan merasa terganggu. Hifumi di seberang sana membenahi jasnya, Doppo menunduk sambil minta maaf.

"Kalau tujuanmu kesini untuk balas dendam, itu sangat tidak berguna. Harusnya kau paham, bocah."

"Siapa yang kau sebut bocah, hah?!" tubuhnya tertahan oleh Riou. Dice menggeram, menepis lengan yang memegangi tubuhnya.

"Itu- benar." Doppo bergumam, wajahnya sulit berekspresi. Saat menatap wajah marah Dice, justru ada rasa iba yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Maaf, tapi- apa salah satu dari rekanmu masih terluka?" Dice membeku. Gentaro. Nama itu memenuhi kepalanya. Pening, dia memegangi kepala sebelum mengalihkan pandangan. Berbalik, memilih meninggalkan kerumunan hasil kekacauannya sendiri.

"Daripada balas dendam, kenapa kau tidak meminta tolong pada sensei?" kakinya tertahan, Dice tertawa miris. Saran yang menarik, tapi dia masih waras untuk tidak memilih berakhir buruk di tangan Ramuda. Pilihan itu, adalah sesuatu yang paling dia hindari.

"Aku tidak butuh." Dice benar-benar pergi setelahnya.

===xxx===

"Dice." Panggilan di belakang diabaikan. Langkah di percepat, tapi tapak sepatu di belakang juga seakan menyamakan irama. Lalu sosok itu sudah berada di sampingnya, berjalan beriringan. "Kau baik? Kau mabuk ya?" ah, benar juga. Sifat kacaunya tadi pasti karena sekaleng bir yang dia minum tadi. Dia bahkan tidak begitu ingat dengan apa yang barusan dia lakukan.

"Hey-"

"Ah, bisakah kau diam dulu, Riou-san? Kepalaku benar-benar sakit." Keduanya lalu berhenti di deretan vending machine. Riou membeli dua teh, satu diberikan pada Dice yang tampak tidak berminat sama sekali.

"Jadi- yang tadi itu apa?" Dice terkekeh, dia bahkan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kaleng dalam genggaman dimainkan, fokusnya menyebar kemana-mana. Dia benar-benar merasa kewarasannya agak terganggu akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sudah ku lakukan. Aku hanya-" '-ingin Gentaro sadar.' Dia ingin menjawab begitu. Tapi alasannya jelas sangat egois. Terlalu kekanakan. Dia bersikap bodoh dan hampir membuatnya berakhir seperti Gentaro saat ini jika Riou tidak datang. Dia tahu betul bagaimana kemampuan dua orang itu, bagaimana bisa bertindak ceroboh begini? "-mungkin karena aku mabuk." Ada tawa di akhir kalimatnya, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya saat ini. Tapi Riou cukup peka untuk menyadarinya. Suara kaleng terbuka, disusul sesapan pada teh hangat. Riou lalu bicara.

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya saat orang yang kau sayangi terluka. Kami juga mengalaminya." Dice menoleh, berusaha mencerna. Apa Riou membicarakan tentang MTC? Atau orang lain? "Melihat Samatoki pergi ke rumah sakit setiap hari. Atau melihat Juto mengawasi dari jauh adik-adik Ichiro-kun. Rasanya seperti kami benar-benar sudah berbuat jahat." Mantan navy itu menoleh, melihat wajah Dice yang benar-benar tak tahu harus memberi tanggapan macam apa. Lelaki 20 tahun itu menunduk, mengacak surai birunya kaku.

"Maaf."

"Tidak masalah." Dice membuka kalengnya, tidak berniat minum sama sekali tapi kegiatannya barusan cukup untuk mengurangi rasa canggung. "Hey, kau tahu? Rasanya aku paham dengan tindakanmu tadi." Kalau bisa, Dice justru tidak ingin. Jika bisa, dia ingin lupakan kelakuan bodohnya barusan.

"Bukannya kau sedang menyalahkan dirimu sendiri? menyerang Matenrou seperti itu memang tidak berguna. Kau bisa saja mati jika aku tidak datang. Tapi justru karena itu-"

'Hentikan. Hentikan. Jangan katakan! Jangan katakan apapun lagi!'

"Kau hanya ingin lari dari rasa bersalahmu karena tidak bisa menolong rekan-rekanmu." Dice tertawa pelan, nyaris tak terdengar sebab angin menelan mereka. Teh dalam genggaman tidak dipegang dengan benar, ada aliran yang mengalir kemudian mengotori sebagian celana dan sepatunya. Bahunya bergetar pelan, berusaha diredam sebisa mungkin. Kenapa dia mendadak lemah begini?

"Riou-san, jangan terlalu jujur begitu. Aku-" kepalanya tertunduk makin dalam, getaran di bahu tak kunjung berhenti. Riou menepuk pundaknya, kemudian lengan besarnya beralih mengacak helaian biru tua milik Dice.

"Kau harus kembali, temani mereka." Dice mengusap wajahnya gusar, tubuhnya bangkit. Senyumnya terukir lemah, Riou jadi merasa bersalah karena mengatakan hal-hal tadi. "Kuantar."

"Tidak perlu. Ah, terima kasih tehnya. Aku malah membuangnya sebagian." Dice tertawa sekilas sebelum meneguk habis sisa cairan di kaleng. "Terima kasih banyak, Riou-san. Hati-hati di jalan." Langkah Dice mendahului Riou, kembali menuju Shibuya.

===xxx===

Saat membuka mata, ada seikat Sweet Pea di tangan. Kebanyakan berwarna putih, ada merah muda sekitar dua atau tiga tangkai di antara ikatan itu. Kepalanya miring, kebingungan. Saat wajahnya mendongak, saat itu pula suara tawa seringan lonceng terdengar. Lelaki itu memakai yukata rumah sakit, tertawa dengan lengan lentik menutupi sebagian wajah.

"Gen- taro?"

"Maaf, tapi wajahmu lucu sekali." Masih dengan senyum tersisa, penulis itu meminta maaf. Dice mendekat, mengulurkan apa yang berada di tangannya. Meminta penjelasan.

"Ini apa?"

"Sweet Pea." Ada senyum lagi, bunga-bunga itu berpindah tangan. Gentaro menyesap aroma samar dari sana. Tatapannya naik lagi kepada Dice. "Kau tahu artinya?"

"Tidak." Dice berpura-pura, dia hanya ingin sedikit mengulur waktu. Perasaannya berkata jika waktu yang dia habiskan dengan Gentaro saat ini akan jadi sangat berharga. Tubuhnya dibawa duduk di sisi ranjang, menghadap langsung pada Gentaro. Pemuda Yumeno itu menyerahkan satu tangkai kepadanya. Mulutnya terbuka untuk menjelaskan.

"Di Jepang, bunga ini berarti 'Selamat tinggal'. Tapi di barat, berarti 'Terima kasih untuk saat-saat yang menyenangkan'. Dua arti yang bertolak belakang ya." Dice memilih mengangguk, mengiyakan. Dia terlalu senang sampai tak bisa memikirkan jawaban apapun. Diam dan mendengar Gentaro bicara rasanya lebih baik.

"Untukku, arti mana yang kau pilih?"

"E-Eh?"

"Hm, kalau untukmu. Aku akan memilih arti yang kedua." Dua sabit terbentuk seiring senyum terukir di wajah sayu Gentaro. Dice tercekat, senyum indah ini mendadak serasa menyakitinya. Ada sayatan tak kasat mata di hatinya. Kenapa bisa sesakit ini? Kenapa-

"Ne, Dice-"

===xxx===

DRRTTTTTT!

Ada getar penuh paksa di saku mantelnya. Dice mengernyit, matanya terbuka perlahan disusul lengan yang memijat pelipis demi menghilangkan pening. Tangan satu lagi merogoh saku, mengambil ponselnya. Tampak nama Ramuda disana, yang kemudian mati sebab terlalu lama menelpon tapi tak kunjung di jawab.

Ada 21 panggilan dan 15 pesan sejak satu jam lalu. Semuanya dari Ramuda. Dice bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ah, semalam dia tidur di taman belakang rumah sakit. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruangan Gentaro sambil menunggu kalau-kalau Ramuda menelponnya lagi.

"DICE!" Lelaki Arisugawa itu menoleh ke arah jauh di kanan. Ramuda disana, memberi isyarat untuk dihampiri. Tanpa pikir panjang Dice berbelok, menatap dari jauh plang bertuliskan ICU yang tertempel di tembok dekat Ramuda berdiri. Wajah leader nya kalut, antara takut atau apapun itu Dice tidak perduli. Pikiran buruk mulai menguasai, sesuatu yang buruk pasti sudah terjadi.

"Maaf, aku tertidur."

"Gentaro bangun tadi pagi. Hanya sebentar kemudian kejang. Mereka membawanya kesini dan hampir satu jam ini belum keluar sama sekali."

Apa-apaan ini? Bukannya dia sedang bersama Gentaro tadi? Mereka sedang membicarakan bunga. Dice sedang melihat tawa indah Gentaro. Mereka saling bicara-

"Mimpi ya?" Dice berucap lirih. Tatapannya menatap pintu besi itu nanar, berharap sesuatu yang baik terjadi. Berharap Gentaro keluar dari pintu itu dan menyapa mereka seperti biasa. Bolehkah dia berharap? Itu bukan keinginan yang berlebihan kan?

Pintu terbuka, beberapa perawat berhamburan keluar. Sosok terakhir yang keluar adalah dokter tua yang menangani Gentaro. Lelaki itu menggeleng lemah, menatap wajah lelah Ramuda dan Dice penuh iba.

"Maaf."

Yumeno Gentaro, keluar dari ruangan itu. Berada di atas ranjang. Tertutup sepenuhnya kain putih bersih. Diam membujur tanpa gerakan nafas di area dada.

"Ini bohong kan?"

'Ne, Dice-' Lelehan kristal menumpuk, mengalir perlahan. Kalimat tadi, sudah terselesaikan. Kalimat tadi, Dice sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kalimat tadi, harusnya pertanda jika mereka akan bersama lagi.

'Terima kasih untuk saat-saat menyenangkan yang kita alami bersama.'


End file.
